Rarity's dilemma
by Giddygoose
Summary: Just a quick test,any and all reviews are welcome,please let me know if I should keep going.
1. Chapter 1

As Rarity set the warm cup of tea down on the table,she let out a sigh of frustration."I've been so busy,I don't have the time to complete all the racing orders,and maintain my own hobbies anymore Sweetie Belle."She said to her little sister,the always adorable,understanding, filly Sweetie Belle."Well,you could always take off from it all for a little while,or you could find a few ponies willing to help you sis."She replied to Rarity in her childish yet somehow soothing then closed her eyes and began to calm down,"Thank you Sweetie Belle,please finish whatever you have left to do now." Rarity ordered whilst still retaining a tone of a slightly forceful sighed yet knew she couldn't resist the command for privacy from her sister Rarity,so she got up and left the room slightly hoping for her sister to feel better.


	2. Chapter 2

Rarity sat at the table lost in thought at what Sweetie Belle had said.A helper she kept repeating over and if,what if I do need a helper,I have been alone with myself,and a friend would be nice to have around the a few more minutes of thinking to herself,Rarity decided to think it over tommorow,after a nice sleep of smiled at her choice getting up from the table,then stared blankly at the table with a curious thought,she could've have sworn she'd seen something."Ahh Rarity dear you're just tired."She thought to herself before lying in her bed,pulling the covers on her enjoying the promise of a warm widely she began to picture a few helpers around Ponyville as she closed her eyes,then jerked them open in alert as a loud noise suddenly erupted from down below."Sweetie Belle!"She yelled thinking the filly had knocked something do I let her stay up at night,Rarity wondered to Rarity got out of the bed sliding on her nightgown the noise came in Equestria is she doing Rarity thought with aggrevation as she began to walk she reached the hallway separating the boutique from the upstairs portion where she lived,the noise came again louder then before,Rarity noted it was coming from the she began to walk towards the parlay,she started to notice a certain musk within the air,a very _intoxicating_ musk,that seemed to relax her senses and calm her of the warnings her mind was trying to put up,her body kept walking,and walking,and walking,until she entered the she entered she noticed a large stallion,that seemed to be surrounded in a type of smoke,as she saw it,the musk simply wasn't enough as her mind went into panic."What are you,and what are you doing in my house!"She yelled at the creature in she yelled the creature sharply turned its head,and looked at Rarity in curiousity then stood up in full height,towering over small Rarity by atleast three let out a small whimper as the creature stood up,then slowly began to back away as she realized the creature could easily harm her,or worse,meanwhile the creature began to slowly take steps towards Rarity as she retreated,the lamps bouncing with every massive Rarity backed into the wall she began to ball down into a small white bundle under her nightgown,hoping,no begging the creature wouldn't be harmful to Rarity curled into the small ball the creature slowly started to extend a hoof,then touched her firmly on the Rarity felt the hoof on her head,she noticed the world arounded her getting darker,and darker then...nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

As Rarity passed out from the strong stallions magic,he let a small smile worked perfectly he thought to himself looking at the small pony snoring cutely under him,if only she had been less scared,he thought picking her he picked her up,he began to deeply inhale her rich scent,she smelled good,he thought,his mind beginning to fill with thoughts of ravishing this he remembered he was here for two reasons only,he then began to carry her to her he climbed the steps he looked down at the frail pony in his hooves,and was struck with a sudden wave of loneliness,and thought to himself."This pony needs a helper and wants a lover maybe,just maybe.."He shook the thought no,that will never reached her room,then walked to the bed and set her in it,gently pulling the covers over then leaned forward and kissed her forehead,the lips leaving a small burn of lips into her then smiled and left her on the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

( keeps messing up the posts but ill find a way to fix it)

Rarity slowly opened her I had the worst dream ever,she thought to herself as she started to rub her slowly preceded to sit up in the bed and rubs her eyes groggily."Sweetie Belle!"She called out hoping to get the filly to come to her.A few moments later the small filly burst into the room."Yes Rarity?" She asked gleefully."How did you sleep last night dear?"She asked with curiousity."I slept great Rarity,but why are you asking?"Sweetie Belle replied a little edgy."I just wanted to know,you may go now."She said a little hurriedly hoping to keep Sweetie from asking any more questions."Ok."Sweetie said leaving the room feeling some what uncomfortable at the rushed then got up and walked into the bathroom to wash and perform her daily looked in the mirror and recoiled with fright at the black burn in the shape of lips on her was just a dream though she thought to herself in as she pt her hoof to it and felt the smooth burn,she quickly realized it was real as day.O-oh my,Rarity said weakly then passed out and hit the floor with a thud.


	5. Chapter 5

The stallion smiled ever so slightly as he saw Rarity look in the mirror and passout in fear,oh my this is too good,he thought to himself then looked down at the branch he had perched upon still gripping the tree with a wing,"Wait what am I to do?"He asked himself monotonely,I love her yet I know she would never love me as I am,he thought slowly jumping from the brach,morphing through the wall and entering the bathroom,looking at the cute Rarity on the bent down and slipped his hoof through her hair,resting it on the back of her head,then he sighed."I'll just have to be something I'm not to persue this folly of mine won't I dear?"He asked 's when Sweetie Belle burst through the door."Hey Rarity...hey who're you mister...w-what's wrong with my sister?!"She yelled at the stallion in stallion was shocked,he wasn't supposed to be seen by anypony except the mare that had caught his eye!"I am...a friend little filly,your sister is just...asleep"He replied to the small filly,feeling smiled widely and entended and hoof,"Nice to meet you sir...what's your name?"Sweetie Belle asked keeping her hoof outstrecthed for a shake."I am..Narsuez,could we keep this talk between me and you?"He replied and gave the fillies hoof a shake."Well why do you want to keep it secret Narsuez?"she giggled at the blushed ever so slightly"I,I'll be honest little filly I like your sister,despite not being able to talk to her yet,she seems nice."He said,feeling a little better knowing his secret was out of the way,atleast to a filly."I see,so Narsuez why were you in here with my sister?"Sweetie Belle asked prodding for information."I uh.."Narseuz blushed knowing he had been caught."Well come on out with it sir!"Sweetie half yelled in anticipation at the thought Rarity had been doing things with this stallion."I..have to go now."Narsuez rushed out,then disappeared in a bright flas leaving Rarity and Sweetie belle alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Rarity's dilemma chapter.6

Sweetie sat next to the unconcious Rarity in the bathroom thinking silently about the stallion."What could he be doing in here,why was he lying to me?"Sweetie said aloud.

At that moment Rarity awoke suddenly,yelling profanely in fear."What the hell!"She yelled in anxiety,then looked at Sweetie Belle who had backed up at the yell."W-wait Sweetie,I didn't mean to swear."She said hoping Sweetie would understand.

"It's fine Rarity,but you were on the floor and the stallion was in here in,I-I was scared!"Sweetie hugged Rarity tightly,as Rarity's mouth slowly hung open in a state of disbelief.

"S-stallion Sweetie?"Rarity stammered out in fear of the stallion,"Yeah,he was ,and said his name was Narsuez."Rarity fainted again.

"Oh dear."Sweetie Belle said to herself and sat down laid her head against the wall,and thought."This stallion means something to Rarity,but what?!"She pondered."Maybe they have something together,or they've been seeing each other in private!"Sweetie giggled at the naughty thoughts her sister had something,then proceded to fill a glass with water and splash Rarity's face.

Rarity's eyes shot open"It was him again!"She half yelled at Sweetie,Sweetie giggled."You mean the one you've been doing things with?"Rarity blushed a rose red."I don't even know him,he was in the boutique last night,then I wake up and he comes here,what does that monster want!?"Rarity seemed delibrate on yelling it.

"What do you mean monster,he's really nice."Sweetie said in the stallions defense,"Well he seems like it,and he seem to like the way you look."Sweetie giggled at the blushing Rarity.

Rarity pressed her hooves to her head,"Sweetie that stallion broke into the boutique last night and scared me."She said calmed by what Sweetie said,"H-hey what do you mean he likes the way I look?"She asked,the fashionista side of Rarity taking back over control of the white mare.

"Well I talked to him while he was in here with you,and he said he liked you,but he was scared."Sweetie explained 's mouth slowly separated in shock,"O-oh."She looked at Sweetie in amazement.

"R-really?"She asked,finding it hard to believe a stallion liked her,she had always been so busy she'd never thought about the fact of a stallion liking her,although half of the stallions in Ponyville loved her,amongst the mares ofcourse.

"Yes really,well that's what he told me,now can we please go eat some breakfast I'm hungry!"Sweetie said smiled slightly,knowing maybe the stallion was friendly,she'd have to find him."Ok Sweetie."They got up and walked downstairs.

Rarity left Sweetie at the table,and walked into the kicthen and opened her pantry searching for something to hummed to herself and pulled out a sack of flour,then used her magic to turn the stove top on,and set a pan upon it as it heated up.

"Sweetie,does pancakes sound alright?"She yelled through the boutique."Sure Rarity."Sweetie answered."Ok."Rarity set to work pouring cooking oil on the pan,then putting the the flour up she grabbed pancake mix.

She started to pour the liquid mix in and grabbed a spatula,humming louder to herself."Sweetie can you bring me my plans for today?"She called out."Ok."Sweetie heard the sound of Sweetie Belle getting out her chair and starting to walk back upstairs.

She then focused back on her work,the fluffy two minutes later Sweetie walked into the kicthen and set a notebook next to Rarity on the counter."Thank you Sweetie."Rarity said happily.

"You're welcome sister."Sweetie said back to her,going back to the table.A few minutes later Rarity walked into the dining room and set two plates of pancakes down."They look great."Sweetie said hungrily grabbing and biting into giggled before taking a bite of hers.

"Syrup?"She asked Sweetie as she held up the container."Yes please!"Sweetie exclaimed happily through a bite of the pancakes Rarity had made cracked a sly smile,"Thank you Sweetie.".

A few minutes later Rarity and Sweetie had finished eating,Rarity starting to usher Sweetie out the door reluctantly."C'mon you have to go to school Sweetie.""But what about if the stallion comes back?"Sweetie asked hoping to catch Rarity off guard,it didn't work.

"I'll talk to him,and hope he was telling the truth."Rarity said with a infectious edge."Well alright."Sweetie said and begrudingly walked out the door.


End file.
